Bejiins Vamp
by Alchemic Design
Summary: Binns has finally decided to resign and Hagrid finds a severly injured 'boy' in the Forbidden Forest. The boy and Dumbledore have met before...nearly fifty years ago...so how come this boy looks not a day older than when he and the Headmaster met so long


Bejiins Vamp

Written by Mel

Bejiins Vamp

Disclaimer- I, sadly, do not own Harry Potter. I am not J.K Rowling, therefore I own nothing of hers.

A.M: Hi there! I'm, as some of you may know, Alchemic Magic! Now, just to clear a few things up-

Atlas: Yeah, more like confuse our readers even more!

A.M: Ah shuddup. Anyway, as I was saying, In this fic, Atlas and Dumbledore have met before, about fifty years ago, to be precise. Atlas looks the same now as he did fifty years ago because he is a Fallen Angel, therefore, he doesn't age and is immortal. I Think that clears up whatever questions you would have had…

Atlas: Yeah, you probably just confused the shit out of them!

A.M: Oh shush, else I won't give you any chocolate!

Atlas: Shuts up and waits for chocolate…

A.M: oO Ohhh…kay… Anyway, here's just some random 'data' for the story (cough-profile-cough). Have fun and please review!

PROFILES AND OTHER DATA

DEFINITIONS

Fallen Angels: Angels who fell out of the Grace of God. Fallen Angels are angels who were Banished from the Heavens by God because they either rebelled against him or began walking away from him. Fallen Angels are rare, and normal humans (muggles) don't believe in them. However, un magical community (witches, wizards and the like) believe in Fallen Angels, and some have had the great pleasure of meeting one. Fallen Angels are marked by a tattoo of black wings upon their back. A Fallen Angel, however can get back into Gods grace by showing him that they are worthy to come back. Some Fallen Angels, however, decide to never go back to God. When this happens, the Fallen Angel has two choices; they can join with Satan, or they can live their immortal life becoming farther and farther away from God. If they choose to live under the second choice, they are exiled to the Mortal World for their life, and will eventually become a demon, unless the Fallen Angel can seek a control of the demonic powers they possess. Fallen Angels, like God and Satan, are immortal. They will live forever, always appearing to be the age that they were Banished as. While they will live forever, a Fallen Angel can be gravely injured, but no matter how seriously they are injured, they will always heal.

Azazel: Azazel was one of the closest Angels to God. He was pretty much God's right hang mad once Satan was Banished. However, Azazel was close to Satan as well, and eventually began growing away from God. When Azazel tried to rebel against God, God Banished him. Azazel, however, refused to join Satan in the Underworlds and instead chose the life on the Mortal world. Azazel was Banished right as Adam and Eve had their second child. He has been on the earth ever since those times. Instead of becoming a demon, as he should have, Azazel mastered all the 'demonic traits' that he was acquiring and stayed as close to a human as he could get. In the early 1200's, he changed his name to Atlas. Slowly through the years, he acquired his middle and last names…and nicknames. Azazel's goal is to never join with Satan and to never go back to God. He isn't content with where he is, but he will accept it.

PROFILES

Name: Atlas Kryptas Usendi (used to be known as Azazel)

Pronunciation: (At-lass) (Crypt-us) (You-sin-dee) (Uh-zay-zel)

Goes By: Atlas

Nicks: Poison, Las, Master, Speaker

Body: Fit, thin

Age: He's really back from -before- the time that Jesus was walking the Earth, but he was Banished from the Heavens at age 17, so he looks 17 no matter how many centuries have past.

Height: 5"10

Weight: 140 lbs

Hair Color and Style: Pure white, goes down to mid-back (elbow length)and is normally held back in a loose ponytail or let just hang down. Bangs hang in eyes.

Eye Color: Gold

Favorite Color(s): Red, blue, and black

Clothing: Whatever he wants to wear. (normally whatever he wears is black or has black on it).

Accessories: A black headband that helps to hold his bangs back (though it don't really work)and a black dog collar choker necklace.

Piercing(s): Three; two in the left ear, one in the right. A gold hoop in the upper part of the left ear and a small grey feather in the lobe of the left ear. In the lobe of the right ear is a larger feather of a pale greenish color with a few silver beads hanging from brown leather strands that are tied to the feather.

Tattoo(s): Across his shoulder-blades and halfway down his back is a thick black outline of what seems to be wings.

Weapon(s): He has the strange ability to disassemble the particles in the air and reassemble them into any weapon he wants. He is also the legendary Snake Speaker, and has an unlimited control over any snake. He can even summon snakes at his will. Atlas is also an excellent close combat fighter. ((It is said that he made a pact with Satan in order to gain the ability to Speak to snakes. Satan was the original Snake Master, but Atlas stole the ability from him, therefore making him the only true Speaker.))

Scar(s): He has a scar in the shape of a sideways cross on his left cheek, going from the bottom of his left eye almost to his jawline.

Species: Fallen Angel/Demon

Personality: He's a bit cocky and arrogant, but he's also fairly nice -when he wants to be-. His attitude can change in a split second. For the most part, he isn't that hard to get along with, as long as you don't piss him off.

History: Life in Heaven Atlas, known as Azazel, was one of the first Angels that God created. He was created to be seventeen in age, and the Angel of Life was his title. ((The Angel of Death was Satan, known as Gabriel back then)). Azazel was close to God, but closer to his opposite, Gabriel. After Gabriel was Banished from Heaven and took on the name 'Satan', Azazel found himself walking farther and farther away from God. He was Banished shortly after Adam and Eve had their second child for reasons known only to him and God.

Life on Earth Azazel was a Banished Angel, therefore, he was a Fallen Angel. He was the second Angel to have ever been Banished by God. Since he was a Fallen, he was cursed with immortality and he was cursed to stay the age that he was Banished as; seventeen. He kept the name 'Azazel' for a few millions of years. It was in the early twelve hundreds that he changed his name to Atlas, and after a few more centuries, he acquired his middle and last names, along with his nicknames. Through the centuries, Atlas had also earned himself a reputation as an assassin for hire or bodyguard…

He adapted to the changes throughout his life, though he always kept a soft accent from when the world was first created. However, since he had refused to join Satan, and also refused to try to get back in God's grace, Atlas was forced to either become a demon of learn to control his demonic qualities he was beginning to possess. He chose to control the qualities, and it wasn't very long (about a century and a half) until he could control his 'abilities' with ease. Around this time, Satan again asked Atlas to join him in the Underworlds. Atlas had no interest in doing this, but Satan had something that the ex-Angel wanted; the Snake Speaking ability. He and Satan held a contest. If Atlas won, he would win the Snake Speaking ability, but if Satan won, he would win Atlas…mind, body, and soul.

Atlas tricked his old friend, and stole the Snake Speaking ability from Satan. He ran off shortly after fighting the two Hellhounds that Satan sent after him.

With this new ability, Atlas could now control and/or summon any snake he wished, even the King of Snakes had to do his bidding. He liked the feeling of power, but he wasn't power-hungry.

At the turn of the century, he again adapted to the changes, and he is as you would see him now; a biker punk with an attitude.

Other: Since Atlas is a Fallen Angel, he is 'higher up' than ghosts and poltergeists. Because of this, a ghost cannot pass through his body and he can actually cause damage to poltergeists. Atlas has no family to call his own, nor does he want one. When he mastered his demonic abilities, he changed a little in appearance. Atlas now has slight fangs and claws, and one black stripe on each cheek.

A.M: There ya go. Data and other whatnot. Now, a few more things. I won't update regularly. Just whenever I get some more wrote…it could be today, tomorrow, or five years from now (though I will try to update at least once a month). Please review! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows and hot dogs on. Mmm! Yummy!

Atlas: Yeah, please review! If I'm gonna be stuck in this story, I need to be encouraged some!

A.M: Yep! Grins Read and review! Thank you!


End file.
